Neji x Ino
by MoggeGolvmopp
Summary: Neji is in love with Ino. Ino tells Neji something she never told anyone. Her biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

Neji x Ino

Neji's P.O.V

The blonde girl with the high ponytail and the pink haired girl were fighting again… And as usual, about Sasuke, my enemy. He's strong, really strong. And he's special, he has the sharingan, yeah is have the byukugan, but I believe the sharingan is more powerful. And on top of his powers, he gets all the girls!

I couldn't stand to watch the girls fight about my enemy. Especially not _her_, so I went home to eat something.

When I stood outside our front door and was supposed to open it, I heard Hiashi's voice. He sounded pissed. I left the house and instead of going home I went to one of my favorite places, a river that I found a year ago. Every time I feel pissed or sad I go to this river. Or when someone else is annoying… I sat down on the usual rock and I picked up a stick that lay right next to me. I started to spin the stick with my hand.

My mind went to _her_, the most beautiful women on earth. Yes she is a little hotheaded, but I kind of like that. I think I have fallen for her. But every time I'm around her I get nervous and start to complain and do stupid things against her. I'm such a loser. I can't even tell her how I feel. Someone else, like Sasuke, might win her heart before me. I continued to think about her for a while, until I heard someone crying loudly. I sneaked behind a tree and listened carefully. The crying person came closer and when I looked up from behind the tree I saw _her_. She sat down on the rock I just sat on and she was crying like a little baby. What should I do? Go to her and ask what happened? Or just sneak away like a chicken? No, I'm not a chicken! This could be my only chance to get to know her. I walked toward her.

"Excu… ehm.. Hi Ino. Are you alright?" I asked and I noticed my body was shaking a little.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" she said and dried her tears with her hands.

"I want to ask you the same. And on top of that, why were you crying?" I sat down next to her on the rock, and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's nothing, really… I just… It's nothing..." she said as she looked away.

"Come on Ino, you can trust me. Please tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone."

"I don't like Sa.. No, you don't want to hear about my pathetic life."

"You are not pathetic. Come on, tell me." I said gently as I laid my hand on top of her's. She looked into my eyes and told me what happened.

"I don't like Sasuke. I just use him as an excuse to fight with Sakura. Everyone knows that I and Sakura don't hang around anymore. In the beginning I relay liked Sasuke and that's why Sakura and I started to fight. But then I realized that Sasuke is an ice-cold and bad guy. And now I want to become friends with Sakura again. But this fight is so huge, that I can't come out of it. And now I don't know what I should do. I don't love Sasuke; I just want my friend back!" She started to cry again and I couldn't stand to just sit and watch her cry. So I lift her head up and kissed her beautiful lips. Then I dried her wet cheeks with my hand. She looked into my eyes and I saw that she was a bit shocked, and so was I.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino's P.O.V

I were fighting with Sakura, again. Why? I have no idea. We were fighting about that boy, as usual. I don't like that boy at all. Yes, in the beginning I liked him… But now I don't. Me and Sakura were friends, but then both of us fell in love with the same guy, and we started to fight. But now I have no feelings for this guy, Sasuke, and I want to be a friend with Sakura again. But I can't… This fight is to big. If I "gave up" now, everyone would think I'm a jerk. Well I might be a jerk, but I want my friend back. When this fight was "over" I went out for a while. I went to Konoha's best Ramen shop. I ate some Ramen. Naruto were here to. Eating a lot! He started to talk with my, about Sakura.

"So Ino, can you make Sakura love me?"

"I'm not a God, Naruto"

"He he, wait! That wasn't specially nice."

"I was just joking."

"I know."

Then he made that smile again. So I started to smile like a baby with a lollipop.

Then I though "What should I do now?"… I felt a bit sad, so I went to my favorite place to be when I was feeling sad. A little river, next to my house. On my way to the river I started to cry. I don't know why. Yes I felt a bit sad, but not so I wanted to cry. I came to the river and sat down on a rock. I thought about Sakura and what I could do to make her my friend again, as I cried over my failure as a girl.

"Excu… ehm.. Hi Ino. Are you alright?" Someone said and I turned around and there was Neji.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" I said and dried my tears with my hands.

"I want to ask you the same. And on top of that, why were you crying?" Neji sat down next to me and looked into my eyes.

"It's nothing, really… I just… It's nothing" I said as I looked away.

"Come on Ino, you can trust me. Please tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone."

"I don't like Sa.. No, you don't want to hear about my pathetic life."

"You are not pathetic. Come on, tell me." Neji said it so gently and laid his hand on top of mine and I looked into his eyes and told him my story.

"I don't like Sasuke. I just use him as an excuse to fight with Sakura. Everyone knows that I and Sakura don't hang around anymore. In the beginning I relay liked Sasuke and that's why Sakura and I started to fight. But then I realized that Sasuke is an ice-cold and bad guy. And now I want to become friends with Sakura again. But this fight is so huge, that I can't come out of it. And now I don't know what I should do. I don't love Sasuke; I just want my friend back!" I started to cry again. And when I did that, Neji lift my head up and kissed me! Then I dried my wet cheeks with his and I was a bit shocked. He kissed me!


End file.
